bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Vandalism
This is a page about the definition of Vandalism, and how Bleach Untold Stories users can help counter it. Introduction to Vandalism Definition of Vandalism Vandalism is any addition, removal, or change of content made in a deliberate attempt to compromise the integrity of Gundam Fanon Wikia. Vandalism is prohibited on Bleach Untold Stories Wiki. There are four mechanisms by which vandals can vandalise: *plain-text edits (includes "hidden" vandalism embedded within an article) *image uploads/inclusions *addition of external links *page moves/redirects There are two types of vandalism: deliberate and ambiguous. A concerted effort should be made to differentiate between the two in regards on how to counter vandalism. Deliberate Vandalism Definition Deliberate Vandalism is vandalism where it is definitively concluded that vandalism was intentional and was a deliberate effort to damage Bleach Untold Stories Wiki, and not a faux pas on behalf of the vandal. Examples Types of deliberate vandalism are as follows: *Sexual mentions *Racist mentions *Making article(s) with offensive name(s) *User page blanking/replacement *Talk page blanking/replacement *Creation of account(s) with offensive name(s) What Can I Do? #Leave a message on the vandal's talk page telling them to stop immediately. However, do not provoke the vandal in any way or form, and state it perfunctorily and business-like. #Inform ' ' immediately #Administrators should administer a username/IP ban immediately without remonstration with the vandal Ambiguous Vandalism Definition Ambiguous Vandalism is vandalism where it can not be definitively concluded that vandalism was an intentional and deliberate effort to damage Bleach Fanon Wikia, and may have been an accidental edit, a misunderstanding of Gundam Fanon policy, etc... Examples Types of ambiguous vandalism are as follows: *Article blanking - If a user does not understand Bleach Fanon Wikia policy and means to delete a page to recreate it, make space for a redirect, etc... *Spam - Examples could be advertisement or self-promotion on article namespace pages, etc... ::Example: "Come visit my Freewebs site!" on an article *Nonsense additions - Adding irrelevant information to an article that in no way pertains to the article. This does not, however, include adding information to a wrong section of an article. Mentioning that Ichigo Kurosaki was a male in the "references" section would not be construed as vandalism...the sentence should be moved to the appropriate section. This is, however, NOT nonsense. Nonsense is grafitti, etc... ::Example: "hax0r 133t pwnz0r ter8t3btqy948y" on an article or "I LOVE YOUUUUUU!" on a favorite character's article *Abuse of tags - Adding/removing " ", etc...when inappropriate. ::Example: adding " " to the Main Page article, or any legitimate article *Modifying user comments *Deleted page re-creation ::Example: remaking user talk:PENI.S to taunt the vandal What Can I Do? #Leave a message on the user's talk page. Be extremely careful not to ambiguate deliberate and ambiguous vandalism! Accusing an ambiguously vandalising user of deliberate vandalism could be very offensive, especially if the user wasn't trying to vandalize! #If there is no response, don't bash the user. However, if the user does the same thing again, warn the user again in good faith (in case if he/she didn't understand). #After a third time, inform the ' '. Introduction to Blocking Administrators and bureaucrats can ' ' users. Consequences of Blocking Blocking a user does not have to be permanent - it can be set for as little as one hour, or up to an infinite amount of time. See "Blocking Policy" below for more information on the duration of a block. #The username blocked will be blocked #The associated IP address with the blocked username will also be blocked What does a block do? #The username/IP address will not be able to edit pages (articles, user pages, or the talk pages of other users) except its own talk page. #The IP address will not be able to make another account. What does a block not do? #The username/IP address can still view any pages. #The username/IP address can still send emails via the . #The username/IP address can still edit its own talk page. #An IP address operating on a proxy address from its Internet Service Provider (ISP) will not necessarily be blocked for the full length of the block. This is common with ISPs like AOL. A proxy address allows a certain user to access many different IP addresses over a certain range, meaning that a proxy user can still make a new account if the IP address offered to him/her changes under the proxy. Blocking Policy Blocking is a very powerful tool, and while administrators and bureaucrats are given free rein to access it, there are very specific guidelines regarding its usage. #Vandals identified as "deliberate" can be banned for up to and including an infinite duration of time. #Vandals identified as "ambiguous" should be warned two or three times. If the vandal does not comply, they should be banned for between one week to several months, not an infinite duration of time. #Users making insulting comments about other users should be given a cooldown ban, that is, a block that forces them to stop editing Bleach Fanon Wikia to allow all parties involved in a dispute to calm down and behave civilly. The recommended length of time for a cooldown ban is one hour, but longer ones may extend for multiple weeks, and up to a month, normally. Administrator's Guide Administrators may use ' ' to block users. All ' ' are required to follow the aforementioned Blocking Policy under almost all circumstances. Only in extenuating circumstances may blocks be set for longer than the aforementioned periods of time. In these cases, while an administrator may first set a longer block, at least a second administrator should be notified to confirm the appropriateness of such an action. In circumstances, blocks may be set for less than the aforementioned periods of time. Administrators are advised to use intutition in setting shorter blocks, but further discussion about a shorter-than-recommended block is not necessary. After a block has been done, place Template:Blocked Users on the userpage of the blocked username/IP address. Be sure to remove it after the block expires (if it is not permanent).